


Lacy Blue Thoughts

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Gibbs finds himself distracted while working a case.





	Lacy Blue Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic for the prompt any, any/any, lacy blue lingerie

Gibbs knew that he should be focusing on his report, but for once he was finding it hard to concentrate on the case he was working. Normally his focus would be split between the case and his next dose of caffeine, but today his mind seemed to be filled with other things. He hadn’t meant to notice the strip of lacy blue fabric that had been peeking out of his subordinate’s trousers, he really hadn’t, but now it was all he could think about. 

It had just been a regular sort of day, called to a crime scene, allocating jobs to his team, and then he saw them. He had Tony bagging and tagging evidence, and he just happened to glance in his direction as he bent down to collect the bullet casings. His shirt had ridden up and he saw just the smallest glimpse of dark blue lace. 

Knowing what his SFA was wearing under his pristine suit was driving him mad, he could just picture the lace holding the other man securely, the barely there fabric seeming to hold him snug. He knew exactly what the lace panties looked like, a wide band around the waist with a bow on the back, wrapping Tony up as a perfect gift for him.

Gibbs growled at himself under his breath and then glared at Tony and the impish grin that he sent his way, the other man recognising his preoccupation. Gibbs stood and stormed out of the bullpen to go and get some coffee and to get his head back on straight. When he returned he would put his team to work properly, they would find the killer and close the case and then he would take Tony home, unwrap him and then punish him for teasing him all afternoon.


End file.
